


A Newfound Alchemy - A Sleepy Bois Inc Tale

by backyard_faerie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Burns, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, I hope this doesn't completely flop, Long Hair Technoblade, MCYT AU, My First Fanfic, On Hiatus, Potions, Wilbur makes potions, the sleepy bois have their own home realm that connects to other realms and worlds, you long hair techno simps come get your content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backyard_faerie/pseuds/backyard_faerie
Summary: When Wilbur experiments with new potion brewing, a few mishaps cause mysterious magic to spread through the Sleepy Bois Inc. Realm. Can the family save each other from themselves before the magic grows too strong?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	1. Humble Beginnings

Tommy ran along the dirt road, eager to get home. At this time, the sun was beginning to set behind him and about half the castle could be seen over the horizon. Tommy’s foot caught on a pebble and he tripped, catching himself on his hands and pushing back up. TommyInnit stops for no one, not even gravity. Potion glasses clinked in Tommy’s bag and he sprinted down the path. Wilbur had sent him down to the Central Portal Plaza to go to the Vendor Realm. He’d needed a few new herbs for his own potions and Techno had needed some potions of regeneration.  
Techno wanted to see if he could get his potatoes to grow faster with the potions, a tactic that Tommy highly doubted would work. Even with the Potato War over, Techno still farmed his vegetables. He sold potatoes in the Vendor Realm for a fairly reasonable price. Farming also gave him something to do in his free time. The farm at the castle was nothing compared to the Skyblock Realm he popped into at the Portal Plaza every so often, but it was something. Every Sunday, no matter the weather, Techno and Tubbo would go down to the Vendor Realm and sell potatoes and honey (respectively). Tommy had tagged along once, but it was far too boring a job for his taste.  
Tommy was close enough to the castle now that he could see Techno driving his hoe into the moist dirt of the garden.  
“Techno!” he called out.  
Techno looked up with a smile. He slung his hoe over his shoulder and waved lightly. Tommy awkwardly jogged up to him and flipped open his satchel. He pulled two regen potions from the bag and held them out to Techno.  
“Here, you potato-loving loser,” he laughed as the glasses clinked together.  
Techno wiped his brow and grabbed the bottles by the neck.  
“Not your best insult.” Techno uncorked a bottle. He lent down and poured about half the bottle at the base of a nearby plant.  
“That should do it.”  
“I still can’t see why that’s gonna help them grow.”  
“I don’t think you’re old enough to even know how potions work!” Techno laughed and set his hoe against the garden fence.  
“Hey!” Tommy playfully punched Techno in the shoulder. “I’m nearly 17!”  
“Stil legally a minor…” Techno half-sung as he strolled inside, Tommy following behind. The entrance hall was just as grand as the rest of the castle. A large staircase twirled to the second floor, the golden gilding shimmering in the evening sun. A few cushioned chairs sat in each front corner of the hall.  
“Where are Tubbo and Wilbur?” the younger brother asked.  
“Wilbur’s upstairs brewing some new potions. And I… don’t know where Tubbo is.”  
“He told me he was making me a gift. Something about payment for picking up his books and chiseling tools.”  
“Wow, you’re like our own personal Pheidippides.”  
“Gesundheit.”  
“No, Pheidippides! He was a messenger from Athens. He is rumored to have died at the end of his longest trip… but we’ll exclude that bit.”  
“Oh, uh sure? That some nerd shit, though, you realize?”  
“Come on, you’re just uncultured!” Techno strolled into the kitchen with a smirk. As Tommy walked in behind him, Tubbo came into view. He sat at the edge of the wooden counter, carving away at a small chunk of cedarwood.  
“Oh! Hello!” Tubbo hopped off his stool and eagerly wrapped his arms around Tommy’s torso.  
“Uh, Tubbo, I’m kinda…”  
“Ewww! You’re so sweaty!” Tubbo complained as he pulled his hands off of Tommy’s sticky shirt.  
“Yeah, no shit! You can’t blame me though. I wanted to get home in time to beat Phil!” Tommy shrugged.  
A voice rang out from the second floor.  
“Is Phil home?” It was Wilbur.  
“Speak of the devil…,” Tommy muttered.  
“No, it’s Tommy!” Techno called back. The pounding of running on wooden stairs echoed from the entrance hall. Wilbur ran into the kitchen and snatched Tommy’s satchel right off him.  
“Oi! Give it!” Tommy reached for his bag, but Wilbur clutched it tight, rummaging through the contents of Tommy’s bag. As far as he could tell, Tommy's bag contained a waterskin, a parcel of bread (open and half-eaten), a compass, a satchel of gold nuggets and diamonds, a roll of bandage cloth, a small sewing kit, and an ivory box. Will grabbed the box and ripped off the lid. Underneath sat eight beautiful vials of crushed herbs, fresh for potion brewing. Perfect.  
“Thanks for the market run,” he said, not taking his eyes off of the herbs as he shoved the satchel back into Tommy’s hands.  
“Welcome, I suppose.” Tommy ripped off a piece of his bread with his teeth and started chewing as Wilbur ran back up the stairs with his treasure.  
“Where’d you get that bread, Tommy?” Tubbo cocked his head to one side in curiosity.  
“Phil made it, remember?” Tommy said through bites of sourdough.  
“That was two weeks ago, Tommy! Do you have any sense of freshness?” Techno yanked the bread from his hand and threw it into the compost bin.  
“Aww, come on! That was my only on-the-road snack!”  
“Techno’s helping me plant some carrots in the garden! You can use those!” Tubbo added cheerfully.  
“Ugh, no! You can’t force me to eat veggies!”  
Techno laughed.  
“You eat anything,” he said with another playful punch.  
Tommy lost his sulking posture with a nod in Techno’s direction.  
“That’s totally right, I do!”  
The trio laughed as Wilbur listened on from the top of the stairs. He loved to hear them laugh together; It always put a smile on his face. Even if he was the middle child, Wilbur always felt very protective of all of them. Once he heard the three agree to go try out Tommy’s TNT launcher, he scurried all the way up the stairs with his box.

The walls of the castle echoed Wilbur’s footsteps back onto him. Despite how ominous it may have sounded, it was a noise that always made him feel at home. Wilbur slid into his room on soft leather padded boots. His room was the second on the left in the bedroom hall. Wedged in between Phil on his left and Tommy on his right, Wilbur had a good view of the hall and his brothers. Will set the box softly on his desk. His room was covered in a light yellow wallpaper that reflected the evening sun onto his wooden floor in a warm light. Several brewing stands bubbled on his side table, a few glinting in bright colors as the setting sun streamed in. Wilbur pulled each vial of herbs out one by one. He’d worked with brewing enough to know each by name. Lifting each vial out of the box, Wilbur recited their names.  
“Glowstone, Nether Wart, Ground Mushroom Powder, Mintwood, Correnspice, Ground Blaze Powder, Dried Ghast Tears, and Prickleworth.”  
Some of the spices were from outside worlds, also known as Dimension Realms. The family’s main island was a 1A Realm. Most of the Realms that the Sleepy Bois visited were 1A Realms, or completely normal terrain, flora, and fauna. Wilbur got most of his materials from 1B and 1C Realms. They were like normal Realms, but they had slight changes and differences in the world.  
(A/N- Those types of worlds are modded worlds. They can sell special items from those different worlds in the Vendor Realm.)  
Wilbur grabbed a vial of Mintwood and popped the cork off. He took a whiff of the spice. It was a citrusy smell with a burning side note of mint. He grabbed a mortar and pestle from his top-shelf. The smooth marble felt cool under his skin. It was a large contrast to the warmth that the Mintwood gave off. He poured the spice into the mortar and started grinding the thin flakes into a powder. The hot citrus smell burned in his lungs. The aroma was becoming more prominent as a powder formed in the mortar. The pestle made a steady and familiar shing sound in the bowl. Wilbur tapped the pestle on the side of the bowl, a fine powder sprinkling off of it. He got up and strode to his window, eager to let some air in. A cool breeze drifted into the room and the aroma of the Mintwood seemed to dull. Plugging his nose to guard against the Mintwood, Wilbur carried the bowl over to a brewing stand. Warmth emanated from the bottles as he carefully poured the Mintwood powder into the bubbling potion. It fizzed and shifted to a turquoise hue. Wilbur ventured back to the desk and grabbed the Nether Wart. He returned to the brewing stand and flipped open the filter. He poured about half of the vial in. Light steam floated off of the small bulbs. The filter dropped into the potion with a click. The potion turned back to its original deep red color and ceased its fizzing. Just another hour till it’s done, Wilbur thought. He intended to invent a new sort of potion with outsider ingredients, such as the Mintwood. This potion was meant to grow hair at a surprisingly fast speed. Techno had mentioned wanting a longer braid and Tommy had agreed, saying it would be much more fun to do his hair that way. Despite his violent and gremlin-esque demeanor, Tommy loved braiding and fishtailing Techno’s hair. He’d play with it to his heart’s content on Sunday music nights when Wilbur would play his guitar, Tubbo would play his ukelele, and Tommy and Tubbo would share the crude organ that Phil had put together for them. A shout came from downstairs and pulled Wilbur from his thoughts.  
“Will?” Phil called.  
“Coming!” Will tossed the vial back to his desk and ran downstairs.


	2. A Nasty Spill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so turns out i'm not good with schedules AT ALL. it took me like 4 months to get this chapter started and it's still not all that long :)

As Wilbur strolled into the kitchen the smell of cooking vegetables filled the air. Philza was knelt in front of a furnace, watching carrots, potatoes, and beetroot brown in the heat. Techno was stirring what looked to be pumpkin pie filling. Tubbo and Tommy were at the kitchen table, playing a rather aggressive game of Jacks.   
“Who’s winning?” Wilbur slung an arm around Tubbo and watched them eagerly snatch up one jack after the other.  
“Me.” Tubbo grabbed another two jacks just barely before the rubber ball made its second bounce. Tommy made a noise of frustration as he snatched the ball from Tubbo and made another failed move. He wasn’t great at hand-eye-coordination.  
Wilbur strode over to Phil, ruffling his wings as he walked by to stand at his side.  
“Can I do anything to help?”  
Phil seemed to finally notice he was there and looked up from his position in front of the furnace.  
“Hey, kid! How’s your day been?” Phil heaved himself up and pulled on an oven mitt from the counter.  
“Alright. I found a few new ores down in the mine and made some potions. I’ve got one going right now.”  
“Awesome! Hey, grab that mutton from the furnace, will ya?” Phil leaned down and pulled the vegetables out of the oven. He passed the oven mitt to Wilbur, who slid it on and grabbed the smoking meat off of the flames.  
“Will we ever have a meal without potatoes?” Will glanced over at the tray of veggies that Phil was moving into a bowl.  
“No.” Techno didn’t look up from his pie as he spoke, but Wilbur could see his smile. He poured his pie filling into a pan fitted with a pie crust. Sliding the pan into a furnace, Techno spoke again.  
“How’s my potion going, anyway?”  
Wilbur grabbed a knife and started to slice the mutton.  
“It’s alright. I’m testing out some new ingredients from 1B worlds. I’ve never worked with these specific ones but it should be fine. I’ll test it first so any side effects will just affect me.”  
Wilbur recalled a time he had tested a new potion he wanted for himself. It was meant to help with keeping one’s voice in tune when singing, but it had just made his voice quite low-pitched. Tommy had made fun of him for it, but in the end, he had asked to borrow it for his use. Wilbur had firmly refused, saying he would sound like a fool and would most definitely use it as an excuse to be considered an adult.  
“And if the potion truly is effective I get an extremely long head of hair. Tommy’ll have to help me cut it.”  
A shout of victory came from Tubbo’s seat.   
“Oh, come on!” Tommy half threw his jacks back onto the table. “You barely won.” He crossed his arms as he spoke.  
“I think someone’s a sore loser…” Techno began to set the table as Tubbo and Tommy cleaned up their jacks.   
“Maybe I’m just used to winning!” Tommy’s chest puffed out as he boasted.  
“Isn’t that kinda just what- y’know, nevermind,” Techno said. Phil and Wilbur brought the meal to the table.  
The boys pulled up the chairs that Tubbo had crafted with Captain S. when he worked in his apprenticeship. The apprenticeship had lasted two months, and both the Captain and Tubbo grew very attached over their weeks together. Phil used to joke that Captain S. would be a better dad for Tubbo than he was. Tubbo would often bring Cap free honey every weekend and he still kept it up after the apprenticeship was over.   
“We ought to arrange some stuff to do this week,” Phil began as they started to eat.  
“Oh, there’s a familiar band visiting the Event Realm this week!” Tubbo smiled mischievously at Tommy. The blond looked over and returned the smirk. Phil, Techno, and Wilbur looked up at them expectantly, silent asking them to elaborate.  
“The Traveling Strings are back in town!” The younger boys shouted in unison.  
“Really?!” Wilbur practically jumped out of his seat. “I’ve been waiting for ages to see them again!”  
Phil and Techno looked at each other with knowing smiles. Not only did Wilbur love the band’s music, but his son and best friend were also in the band together. The Traveling Strings were a folk band whose members consisted of Fundy, Niki, Eret, and Ranboo.  
“We’ve got to go! I wanna see them!” Will was ecstatic.  
“We’ll go down to Events on Monday,” Phil confirmed. Techno was quietly excited to see Ranboo again. He’d had a bit of a soft spot for him ever since he’d joined the Dream SMP. Tommy and Tubbo were pumped for more company. As fun as Phil, Techno, and Will were, they needed something new, and soon.  
The family finished up their meal and the younger boys headed out to the yard to duel for a bit. Phil was going to finish another research journal, a hobby he had been quite busy with lately. Techno and Will were having a friendly debate about the ecological effects of redstone dust as they headed up to their rooms. Techno had a potato lab set up in his room that he needed to study. Wilbur walked into his room still smiling, a little drunk on the happy energy of that night. Wilbur snatched the now warm potion bottle from the brewing stand. He popped the cork off and sniffed the bottle.   
“Ugh!” Will audibly cringed. It smelled as bad as when Phil’s lemon tree had finally rotted of old age. That wasn’t right. Most potions didn’t smell like anything when they were done. Wilbur gagged. He couldn’t use this one for testing. It had for sure gone bad. He needed to chuck it in the lava-filled cauldron they had in the yard. It had served as a sort of family trashcan for a while now. Will would’ve kept it in his room if it wasn’t such a danger in the house. Goodness knows how often Tommy and Tubbo would knock it over on accident (or on purpose). Wilbur put the cork back on the bottle, which surprisingly disintegrating in the fumes of the potion.  
“I’ve really done it now. Freaking poison I’ve got here,” Wilbur muttered. He didn’t dare try to hold a finger over the top to keep it from spilling, but he couldn’t pour any out, for fear it might corrode the furniture in his room. He’d never made an acidic thing like this before, and he didn’t want to take any chances.  
Will opened his door. He held the bottle by the neck with his thumb and pointer finger, attempting to hold it as far away from himself as he could. He walked quickly to the stairs, which proved a bit difficult when trying not to spill an un-corked bottle of corrosive matter all over one’s self and the castle’s floor. Wilbur took each step one at a time. As he was going down the stairs, he stared into the potion glass. He could see his reflection in the liquid. Something was changing in his face. At first, he couldn’t tell, but then clear as day, his irises seemed to glow red from within the potion. Wilbur stumbled back in fright, and tripped on the back step of the stairs.   
Time seemed to slow as Will fell down the stairs and the potion sloshed out of the bottle. The first droplets to fall on him felt like he was being poked with a sword, and then came the rest of the potion. The liquid burned through his clothes and burned into his skin. He could feel the throbbing prickles in his nerves. Will exclaimed and winced in pain. Blood was rushing to his head, and his eyesight was blurring with pain. He could tell that the places he hit on the stairs would bruise over. Wilbur’s vision started to fade to black as he reached for his burns. He was out.  
Phil’s eyes flickered open, the sun shining brightly through the castle window. It was Sunday morning. He used a hand to block the sun from his face. It was good that the day was sunny, as that meant the Vendor Realm would be bustling and warm, unlike last Sunday, when it was foggy and drizzled all day, leaving the realm a bit barren and chilly. It hadn’t been good for anyone’s sales and the Realm had closed early. Today would be much better for Techno and Tubbo’s business. He crawled out of bed and slipped on his dark grey robes. He’d make breakfast for the boys and then chaperone them into town together. Maybe Wilbur and Tommy would finally tag along. Wait. Phil froze by his bed. He could sense something was wrong. Something was wrong with Wilbur.


End file.
